onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Some pages
Translation Notes: Too fan-ish. This is not a children story book when we have to get so deep that we're only wasting space : Too fan-ish : Unnecessary : Unnecessary I have fused Luffy Vs. Usopp with I have fused Franky Vs. Fukurou with : Can go into Buggy arc Nominator: Joekido 06:17, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Reason: They are good for fansites but they are not needed here. I want them deleted ASAP. :Agree: The wikipedia template is actually an unfinished link to wikipedia, but it can be written around. So yeah. Delete them all, but keep wikipedia template for a little while longer. But not much longer. :/ One-Winged Hawk 09:25, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Respond: Actually, I got the Wikipedia template link from the Muppet Wikia. It's wildly use over there when they created an article relating to an real person or place that's related to the Muppets will have that link if you want full information. However, Mugiwara Franky had linked to Wikipedia many times so I find it useless since we're not going to create pages that almost have nothing with One Piece like how Muppet Wikia does. Joekido 23:12, 16 August 2007 (UTC) And Again Pointless article needs to be deleted. Is this really needed? Captain_Hook This also. Completely unneeded Is this really needed? Completely unneeded. Completely unneeded. Drunk Samurai 19:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : My word ! It seems someone has been paying atention ! Worry not , dear boy, we'll make a Rhodes of you yet ! And I say, I agree with all posted here at least for this bit . Didn't see the previous nominatzions yet . nd yes, it is for articles, and pictures, and if there is a ctegory that is unused or unneeded , that could fit o I guess . There are so many images in need of deletion, by the way (the unused ones) that it's not even funny ! I will have to work on that ! -- New Babylon 22:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes, all of these must be deleted Joekido 22:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Pinky This is just a shorter Kaicho_Pinky article. How was this missed? What is up with these? Same user. Not point to that. Pointless template pointing to previous entry. Secretary Not needed Tezuka_Award Is this really needed? Made mistake. Reuploaded. Anne_Bonny Unneeded. Direct copy of the Wikipedia article. Drunk Samurai 18:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Now now, some ral life pirate info, that is the basis for some of OP's pirates and has been mentioned by Oda himself in the SBS, that is a diferent story . -- New Babylon 00:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) And Again Cf Forum for reason Kdom 22:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ok I have removed the links toward the following pages (which are hence now orphaned page) : * Angel * Black Market * Bible * Bar * Ghost * Underbarrel suit * Japanese Rock * Culture * Tankobon (replace link with wikipedia article) * Viking Funeral (replace link with wikipedia article) * Marimo (replace link with wikipedia article) * Janken (replace link with wikipedia article) * Kanji (replace link with wikipedia article) * Featurette (replace link with wikipedia article) * J-pop (replace link with wikipedia article) (Japanese only links to this page) I have changed my mind on the Chibi page, the article gives information that could not be found in the wikipedia article Kdom 12:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The following pages have been merged : *Sake, Cola and Rum into Drinks *Knives into Sword#Knives And Again The Category:Candidates for deletion starts to be consequent, so I think something has to be done. *4Kids TV (orphaned page) -> redirected to 4Kids Entertainment * * * * (redirect to 497 not necessary since it is a typo) * (idem) *Chapters 391 (idem) * *Doubidoubidandan Usodaba Dan (?!) * *Episodes 275 (typo) * *Fishman Island Arc * * * * *Kashigama (typo) *Little East Blue Arc * *Pants from Franky★House * (orphaned) * (typo) * * * * * * *Season 1 -> redirected to DVD Releases *Seiyu and Voice Actors -> redirected to * (typo) * (typo) * (typo) * (typo) * (typo) * (typo) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (typo) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) *Test, Experimental and Sample Pages *Tsuki to TaiyoU (typo) -> redirected to Tsuki to Taiyō *Vigero's pirates *Wax Arm Luffy (orphaned) * (orphaned) * (could be in the preceding §) * (orphaned) * (orphaned) Kdom 22:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) PS : and I found this Test Page|one Mugiwara Franky seems to have forgotten :-) :I think that all redirects because of Typo errors like Episodes 275 or Chapters 391 should be deleted. i've removed all links to them 8except for the ones on this page) and I'm sure that nobody would search for Episodes 275 since there is only one episode with this number. El Chupacabra 16:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I know the experimental pages I'd like to stay, but any redirects or direct pages linking them are okay. I don't want personnelly anyone to look up my Super Duper Testy Page outside of my user page. Originally I set up as a wikia page instead of user page since I didn't know how to though. I think I've corrected it since, can't remember. Jokideo's should be linked onto his user page somewhere, since he knows how to do that now as well. One-Winged Hawk 12:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Shall we really keep the T'a'mplates ? they are not used anyway Kdom 14:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hey I didn't notice "Tamplates" when I read the list. Serious note, we just use for templates so even a direct from the spelling mistakes is not needed. Just kick 'em. One-Winged Hawk 12:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Take Two Ok I'm in a housework mood... Here are some pages categories I don't think are necessary anymore : Kdom 13:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) List pages In the same way as in Nomination 237, I don't think that pages such as , or shall be kept. Indeed, Categories are there to complete this role and are much more up to date than the pages contents. The difficulty is to find such pages since (beside the 3 I propose), they do not belong to a specific category... Found a 4th one : Kdom 11:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Again, early wikia ideas that never got used or found a home. All find to loose and won't be missed. One-Winged Hawk 12:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Found another oneand this one [[Events] which is made by 60% of red links. If you find that some of those red links should be kept for future update, maybe we should put them in the Category:Events Kdom 12:27, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Obsolete Internal pages In the Category:Internal_Pages there are pages which I found completely obsolete, like or (last edit in June 2008...). There is also the layout pages which I'm not sure are usefull anymore since peoples rather copy other articles than follows this pages (at least that's what I do, I wasn't aware of these pages in the first place) :Early wikia page set up, fine to kick now we've agreed somewhat between us all what direction the pages are going in anyway so no need for it to be quite frank. One-Winged Hawk 12:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Delete them. Nobody really uses them. El Chupacabra 16:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC)